losefandomcom-20200214-history
Rosé
Rosé (voiced by Asaph Fipke) is the leader and the shortest member of the Force Fighters V. He pilots the Cool Jet, which forms the team's giant robot's body and head. While he arguably has the most diverse gestures in his team, he often does acrobatic jumps and handstands. He is also implied to lead the Alliance of Really, Really Good Guys (ARRGG), composed of the Force Fighers V (including himself), Glory Guy, Lighting Liz, General Sergeant and Suzie Scoutmaster Sweets. Because of his status in the team, he is the one who recruits new employees and the only one to wear epaulettes on his uniform. One of his habits is to repeat words and/or using some of the same family in the same sentence, the first example being in Slam Dunked: "We'll try harder than the earlier time when we tried harder." Because he is only slightly taller than a child, he also tends to stand on furniture or perch on people, and ends up sitting in a baby car seat during meetings of the Legion of Glory, as seen in Etched in Stone. Rosé has an open-minded attitude, calling anything new to him "rather unusual" at worst and letting Red Menace go when he quits the Force Fighters V in Force Fighters VI. Rosé has as well shown an interest for Doomageddon's teleporting powers in Etched in Stone, as well as for a "Suds-zilla" made by the League of Super Evil in Room for Four. While he thinks that Voltar "can't do too much harm", Rosé showed a more ruthless attitude in the episode Chez Voltar, when the restaurant of the same name attracts the sushi restaurant's customers. Rosé's Cool Jet has been shown blocking streets in Doktor Strong Frogg. Also, a recolored version of Rosé's model, with a purple bodysuit and a green helmet is used as a background character. Interestingly, his action figure exploded out of jealously when Red Menace's showed off his brushable hair. According to his collectible card statistics, he has the highest Planning skill among the team, though he also has the lowest Strength skill, on par with Goldenrod. The official site also claims that when Rosé retires, Seafoam Green will be the most likely to replace him. Profile from the official site *'Likes': Team work and giving his 112% *'Dislikes': The statistical fact that 100% is the most anyone can give Rosé is the ever-positive, always determined leader of the Force Fighters V: Metrotown's answer to giant robot, turnip, or fire breathing octopus attacks. Rosé leads the team with rousing speeches about team work, never giving up and staying in school! Statistics from the online card game *'Vilainy': 3 (6 maximum with character trait) *'Planning': 8 (11 maximum with character trait) *'Strength': 4 (7 maximum with character trait) *'Character trait': Force Fighter Rosé earns +1 to all their Statistics for each other Member of the Force Fighters in play on your team. *'Flavor text': "The day of dread we've been dreading has arrived!" -Rosé Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Deceased